


Цветы

by daana



Category: Berserk
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: Серафита как-то говорила, что хочет гатсогриффитов без драмы, какое-нибудь нехитрое афродизиачное пвп.Ну вот это оно и есть, ничего сверх того. К тому же не бечено)





	Цветы

**Author's Note:**

> Серафита как-то говорила, что хочет гатсогриффитов без драмы, какое-нибудь нехитрое афродизиачное пвп.  
> Ну вот это оно и есть, ничего сверх того. К тому же не бечено)

Воздух в лесу звенел, наполненный птичьим гомоном. Вечернее солнце пронизывало кроны, ложилось пятнами рыжего света на траву, рассыпалось фальшивым золотом по листьям орешника. Не верилось, что в таком лесу может скрываться какое-нибудь зло. Досужие бредни, в очередной раз подумал Гатс и пошел быстрее: Гриффит скользил впереди, легко перепрыгивал замшелые колоды бурелома, нырял под кривые арки валежника — шагал так уверенно, будто точно знал, куда идти.  
Знал он столько же, сколько и Гатс. 

Старуха в деревне, где Ястребы остановились передохнуть, бормотала, наливая молоко в глиняные кружки: мол, что хотите делайте, гости дорогие, только в лес не ходите, в лесу эльфы пляшут, а уж где пляшут эльфы, туда человеку ходу нет, ни единая живая душа из деревни до конца мая в тот лес, что за холмом, шагу не ступит, и вам негоже, будь вы хоть кто.  
Конечно же, Гриффит залпом выпил молоко, стукнул кружкой об столешницу и сказал:  
— Гатс со мной. Остальным вставать на ночлег.  
И зашагал, не оглядываясь.  
Конечно же, Гатс пошел следом. 

За холмом оказался еще один, пониже, потом еще; так они и шагали то вверх, то вниз, сквозь негустой подлесок и бурелом. Земля пошла под уклон, птицы надрывались все громче, валежник становился все непролазнее, и Гатс ненадолго потерял Гриффита из виду — а потом обнаружил, что тот остановился меж деревьев и смотрит на поляну за ними.  
На поляне сплошным ковром цвели цветы, белые с розовым, огромные — раньше Гатс никогда таких не видел.  
Только теперь он сообразил, что пахнет вокруг одуряюще — наверняка тоже от этих цветочков.  
— Не знаю насчет эльфов, — сказал Гриффит, когда Гатс подошел и остановился рядом, — но уже, считай, не зря сходили. Красиво, да?

Гатс покосился на него. За пару лет он так и не смог привыкнуть к тому, как у Гриффита порой меняется настроение. Смотри, какой закат, — вдруг говорил Гриффит на исходе долгого пути, и Гатс молча удивлялся: как только сил хватает на закаты таращиться после дня в седле. Или: вон то облако похоже на корабль, — говорил Гриффит, поднимая забрало шлема и запрокидывая голову, и Гатс вместо того, чтобы ждать сигнала к атаке, тоже, как дурень, таращился в небо, пытаясь разглядеть в белых кучах паруса. Вот и теперь:  
— Никогда не встречал таких цветов, — сказал Гриффит и шагнул на поляну, стараясь не наступать на бело-розовые сердцевины. — А ты? 

Он оглядывался, улыбаясь, и ждал ответа, и тяжелый, душный аромат сгущался вокруг него почти видимым облаком. Воздуха не хватало, Гатс вздохнул глубже — и вдруг, в одно мгновение, увидел, как закатное солнце красит волосы Гриффита в тусклое старинное золото, как играют отблески света в его глазах. Дышать стало еще тяжелее.  
Гриффит облизал губы, будто снова хотел пить — ведь недавно полкувшина молока выхлебал, глупо подумал Гатс, вспоминая, как жадно ходило в распахнутом вороте рубахи горло, когда Гриффит глотал молоко. А ведь вроде бы тогда глядел в другую сторону.  
— Что-то здесь… — хрипло начал Гатс, отводя глаза, чтобы не смотреть на Гриффита, и Гриффит тоже сипло сказал:  
— Да, странно, — и шагнул в сторону, словно собирался обойти очередной цветок, чтобы выбраться с поляны. Взмахнул руками и пошатнулся, теряя равновесие, — оступился, что ли.

Наверняка он бы удержался на ногах — заставить Гриффита упасть было не так-то легко, уж точно не под силу какому-нибудь случайному камню или корню, — но Гатс дернулся следом, подхватывая его за плечо. Поймать-то поймал — но равновесие потеряли они оба.  
Гриффит все равно оказался ловчее — извернулся так, чтобы Гатс упал на землю, прямо в цветы, а он, Гриффит, сверху. Гатс даже не обиделся: ясное дело, свались он сам на Гриффита, вышло бы хуже. Лежать на полянке оказалось даже приятно, еще бы этот невыносимый цветочный дух не лез в нос — от него уже совсем мутилось в голове, Гатс дернулся, пытаясь встать, и понял, что Гриффит сидит на нем сверху, упираясь ладонями ему в грудь, и слезать как будто не собирается.  
Гатс бы, может, и взбесился, одно дело — падающего подхватить, а другое — вот так вот на него садиться, что он, конь, что ли, — но из-за клятых цветов голова была такой тяжелой, что даже разозлиться не получалось. Получалось только смотреть снизу вверх — как волосы Гриффита сияют на просвет, словно нимб, как его светлые, почти прозрачные временами глаза темнеют, приближаясь к лицу Гатса, как на полуоткрытых губах поблескивает влага.  
Потом Гриффит прижался ртом к его губам, а в штанах у Гатса стало тесно.  
Это уж было ни в какие ворота.

Гатс поднял руки, схватил Гриффита за плечи — оттолкнуть, отстраниться, подняться, прийти в себя — и жар чужого тела под тонким полотном рубашки ударил, как может ударить волна огня от полыхающего дома. Гатс зарычал, теряя разум, — и Гриффит этим воспользовался, прижался ртом еще крепче, скользнул языком глубже, а когда Гатс дернулся, все же пытаясь отвернуться, так вцепился ему в волосы, что Гатсу стало почти больно. В штанах, ровно там, где сидел верхом на его бедрах Гриффит, разгорался отдельный пожар, и охватившее Гатса пламя в мгновение пожрало все остатки здравомыслия. Гатс напрягся, так и держа Гриффита, уронил его с себя, перекатился — и вжал в цветы всем телом, сам накрыл губами недоуменно приоткрытый рот и, не зная, что делать дальше, сминал и терзал мягкие влажные губы, даже сжал зубами нижнюю. Гриффит вдруг засмеялся — тихо, почти беззвучно — и его пальцы скользнули по шее Гатса и дальше, за ворот рубахи, оставляя след на коже, обжигавший похуже любого удара. Гатс отстранился немного — чтобы бездумно, яростно дернуть ворот Гриффита, желая добраться до кожи, прижаться ртом и к ней, попробовать на вкус. 

— Я сам, — сказал вдруг Гриффит и оттолкнул Гатса так неожиданно, что тот послушался, отстранился — чтобы увидеть, как Гриффит сдергивает рубаху, как сбрасывает сапоги и выкручивается гибкой змеей из штанов.  
— Ты тоже разденься, — велел он, бросив взгляд сквозь растрепавшиеся волосы, и Гатсу даже в голову не пришло возразить: бешеный, незнакомый жар опалял его так, что одежда сейчас только мешала.  
Когда они вновь прижались друг к другу, не разделенные больше ничем, кроме собственной кожи, Гатса затрясло, заколотило от желания сделать хоть что-то — и мучительного непонимания, можно ли это делать. Последние лоскутки сознания трепетали в огне, что-то темное билось внутри, и Гатс не знал, что будет, если его выпустить, — но Гриффит, сияющий медом и золотом, текущий шелком и молоком в темных, огрубевших ладонях Гатса, сказал:  
— Ну же, Гатс, давай, — и разума больше не осталось. 

Потом было жарко, и быстро, и скользко; Гриффит что-то говорил — кажется «дай, я сделаю», и потом его рот вытворял такие вещи, что Гатс задыхался и мял в кулаках цветы, чтобы не сделать чего похуже. Потом было влажно, тесно и немного страшно сделать что-то не так, но Гриффит улыбался, кривился и сразу же смеялся, смотрел Гатсу в лицо широко открытыми, темными в вечернем свете глазами и с такой силой вцеплялся в его плечи, словно хотел добраться сквозь кожу и плоть до костей; если бы и добрался, Гатс бы не заметил. Бешеный огонь, пожиравший их обоих, взвился яростным, неостановимым пламенем, рассыпался искрами перед глазами — и исчез, потух в одно мгновение.  
Стало холодно.  
На поляну упали с неба сумерки.

Странные цветы закрылись, их тяжелый аромат рассеивался в быстро остывающем воздухе, и с разума спадала мутная горячая пелена.  
Гатс сел, чувствуя, как засыхает на коже влага, своя и чужая, и понял, что не знает, что делать. Не знает даже, как назвать то, что только что произошло между ними. Знает только, что это было хорошо.  
Гриффит сел тоже, спиной к нему, обхватил себя за плечи. В сумерках он все равно словно светился, только теперь серебром, а не золотом.  
— Я… — начал Гатс, сбился, сказал: — Ты… — и почувствовал непреодолимую потребность откашляться.  
Гриффит не шевельнулся, не обернулся, и когда он наконец заговорил, Гатс не сразу разобрал слова — таким непривычным был голос.  
— Хочешь сказать, я слишком много умею, — тускло проговорил Гриффит, и в его тоне не было вопроса.  
Гатс немного удивился — ничего такого он сказать не хотел. По правде говоря, он даже не понял, почему Гриффита это беспокоит.  
— Ну так ты вообще все умеешь, — утешающе сказал он. — Разве это плохо?  
Когда у Гриффита вздрогнула спина, Гатс не сразу понял, что он смеется.  
Но раз смеется, подумал Гатс, значит, все в порядке.


End file.
